I Solemnly Swear
by Erin814
Summary: "I don't care if your rich or poor, a pureblood, muggle-born, or even a bloody squib! I judge people on who the are, not what they are." "I'm Solstice, Solstice Dimitri. And you are?" "There's so much to do, to find. We only have seven years, so we better start now." "I can do this, and I don't need your help to." "I solemnly swear, I am up to no good."
1. Chapter 1

**I Solemnly Swear**

 **Chapter One**

The wind blew through the trees, pulling off a few of the green leaves that had just begun to change colors along with autumn. The almost full moon shone down on a small pond by a small home. Sitting in the grass beside the pond was an even smaller girl, with bright silver eyes and dark brown hair. The girl's arms wrapped around her knees as she stared at her slightly rippled reflection. A cream colored blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

This girl was Solstice Dimitri .

Her fingers curled around a flat rock by her side and she brought her arm back before flicked her wrist, allowing the rock to glide across the surface of the water. Solstice then stood up and walked across the stone path to the house. She reached one of the walls of the house and bent down to pick up a lone broom that was laying on the slightly damp grass. With one quick motion, she swung her leg over the broom and kicked off into the air. The two hovered in the air for a moment before shooting up a few feet to an open window.

Ducking her head, Solstice slipped back into the house, put her broom on a desk, and pulled the window so it was shut. And with a quick yank, she pulled her dark blue curtains in front of the glass panes.

Solstice let the blanket fall to the ground as she slipped silently into her bed and let her eyes flutter shut.

"Solstice!"

The young girl shot up into a sitting position in her bed, her eyes wide with excitement. Solstice quickly jumped out her bed and ran into the hallway.

"I'm going to Hogwarts!" She shouted as if she almost couldn't believe it herself. Her hands steadied herself on the wall before she took of running to the kitchen. Nearly falling down the stairs, Solstice planted her hands on the railing and threw her legs over the wood, landing not-so-gracefully on the ground floor.

"I'm going to Hogwarts!"

Three heads turned to look at Solstice as she stood in the doorway to the kitchen. One was her mother, who stood by the stove making pancakes for her children. The other two were her older brothers, both of which were still in Hogwarts.

"Congratulations squirt," The oldest of the three children said mockingly, "but didn't you already know this?"

"Of course I did!" Solstice stated defensively as her dark locks tumbled in front of her eyes.

"Then why'd you-"

"Why don't we all just eat our breakfast." Xander, the middle child, said, cutting off Dominik.

"You're such a 'Puff, Xander." Dominik said with a sigh as he leaned back in his chair.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Xander's blue eyes narrowed, challenging Dominik to continue.

"Why don't we all just eat our breakfast." Solstice mocked as she sat down in her chair that faced the two boys.

"What a great idea, Solstice." Their mother said with grin. She placed a stack of pancakes on the middle of the table and made her way back to the stove to finish making her children some bacon.

Although sometimes Cassandra Dimitri gave off the impression of a kind, level headed, normal mother, she was by now means that kind of person. Her children's friends would often call her the 'fun mom' due to her capability to jock and mess around with her kids. But, Cassandra knew when to draw the line. She had to be both the 'fun parent' and strict one due to her position as a single mom.

Both of her past relationships were failed ones. Her first husband, Tyler Everdell, was the perfect man throughout the time that they had dated. Cassandra and Tyler got married at twenty after they had found out that Cassandra was pregnant. The marriage lasted only fifteen months, as Tyler had begun to have affairs with many other witches and muggle women throughout Cassandra's pregnancy. When Dominik, their son, was only five months old Cassandra divorced Tyler after she found out that he was cheating on her. Three weeks later, Tyler was killed by death eaters because he was muggle born.

Only a day after Tyler's death, Cassandra found out that she was pregnant with her second child. The father was once again, Tyler. Her family helped her out throughout both pregnancies, but they seemed even more prone to do anything to help through this one. About nine months later Cassandra's second son, Xander, was born.

By the time Dominik was four and Xander was three, Cassandra began to date once again. She was determined to find the perfect guy this time, and she had. Or, so she thought.

Daniel Brooks was a pureblood warlock only two years older than Cassandra. She remember him from her years at Hogwarts, he had been in Ravenclaw and often hung out with Slytherins. Cassandra thought nothing of the fact that people often had said that Daniel was more of a Slytherin than a Ravenclaw, in her mind it didn't matter what house you had been placed in, as she had been a Hufflepuff, but had friends in almost all the other other house throughout all of her years as a student

So, the two then started dating. Everybody thought that they were perfect for one another, and her family welcome Daniel with open arms to every holiday that they had. After seven months of dating, Cassandra found out that she was five weeks pregnant with her third child. Both were extremely happy when they had found out, but neither felt the need to be married so soon.

Eight months later, Cassandra gave birth to a beautiful little girl named Solstice Dimitri- Brooks.

A week before Solstice's first birthday, Daniel began to only wear long sleeved shirts, even though the weather had begun to warm. At first, Cassandra questioned the sudden change of wardrobe, but eventually thought nothing of it, as her trust in him was very strong.

Then, the day before Solstice's first birthday Cassandra saw his arm. A horrible dark, prominent mark stood their for all to see. Daniel was a Death Eater. Cassandra said nothing to anybody about the mark, but began pestering him with subtle questions that night.

The next morning, Cassandra woke to an empty bed. She ran all around the house, desperate to find him, but all she found was a note laying on the counter, written by Daniel.

But not once, as her children grew older, did she ever mutter one foul word about either of their fathers. She raised them to respect who their other parent was and expected them to never utter one bad thing about them either.

All three children dug into their breakfast eagerly, the oldest challenging the other two to a pancake eating contest. Both accepted with smirks on their faces.

"On three." Dominik said, "One."

"Two." Xander continued.

"Three!" Solstice exclaimed. Xander swiped up his fork and stabbed the pancake, bringing it up to his mouth to bite off pieces. Dominik grabbed it with his hands, and Solstice rolled it up and bit off large bites to quickly chew and swallow it. And as this was all happening, their mother stood to the side with a large grin on her face, her blue eyes sparkling with joy as she stared at her children.

Dominik finished his pancake first, cheering in victory, he lifted Solstice up on to his shoulder and ran around the table as Solstice coughed until a piece of pancake slid down her throat. "Rematch!" She declared, Xander nodding in agreement.

"Or," Cassandra started. " You all could go up to your rooms and get changed." All three children gave her the same exact look of disbelief of the fact that she was stopping their fun.

"Fine." Solstice jumped off of her brother's shoulder on to the wooden floor. "If you insist." She jogged up the stairs and into her room, leaving her plate on the table, knowing that her mother would be putting the bacon on it for once they were all back downstairs.

Solstice carefully shut the door behind her as she walked into her room. Small streams of sunlight leaked through the gaps between her curtains as she walked over to her wardrobe and pulled open the top drawer. She pulled out a light forest green sweater and a pair dark jeans and took off her oversized t-shirt and shorts. Solstice quickly slipped on the sweater and jeans before putting her hair up into a ponytail and pulled on a pair of wool socks. She then ran out of her room and back into the kitchen.

A smile formed on her face as she sat down in her chair and began to eat the three slices of bacon that had been placed on her plate.

Not a minute later, Xander and Dominik came barreling down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Solstice grinned at her brothers as she nibbled on her second piece of bacon. Her head rested on her right hand as she gazed at a picture that stood beside the door. It was of all four of them. They were all smiling straight at the camera, and little Solstice began to wave, but was soon distracted by a butterfly that flew in front of her. Her tiny hands reached out to grab it as her brothers laughed at her and Cassandra smiled fondly at her children.

"Hey kiddo, you ready to go?" Dominik asked her while waving a hand in front of her face.

"Huh," Solstice blinked and shook her head. "Yeah. Yeah."

"Then come on. We're flooing to the the palatform, remember?" Solstice jumped out of her chair and ran into the living room, grabbing her last piece of bacon on the way. Her wand, which was nine inches long, alder wood, dragon heartstring and hard, had been placed on a side table and she easily swiped it into her hands.

"Do you all have your trunks packed?" Their mother asked.

"Yes, mum." Xander, Dominik, and Solstice replied in unison. Solstice sat down on the airs of one of the soft chairs that stood beside her and began to tie her black combat boots. She occasionally glanced up and made eye contact with Dominick's reassuring grin and excited blue eyes.

"Okay then. Remember to speak clearly. We wouldn't want any of you appearing somewhere else." Cassandra spoke lightheartedly, but with a edge of caution. All the children shuddered, remember the one time when Solstice was nine and she misspoke and ended up landing at St. Mugolan's. "Dominik, you first."

He strode up to the fireplace and grabbed a pinch of floo powder before tossing it into the fire. Before he spoke he turned around to give his family a reassuring grin and to grab his trunk.

"Love you, mom! Platform nine and three quarters!" He spoke clearly before stepping into the now green fire. With a swish, he was gone.

Then, Xander stepped up and repeated the same process as his brother. With a goofy, lopsided smile, he too disappeared.

"Are you sure you can do this, sweetie." Cassandra asked nervously.

"I'll be fine mum! I've done this before, besides it was only one time that something bad actually happened." Solstice waved her right hand in the air as she grabbed some floo powder with her left. She quickly turned around to blow a kiss to her mom. "Love you!" She then threw the powder into the fire and spoke loudly,

"Platform nine and three quarters!" In one swift movement, she grabbed her trunk with one hand and her wand with the other before stepping in the fire. And, with a swish her home disappeared and a busy platform replaced it.

 **Hey there guys! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of, "I Solemnly Swear." I worked really hard on this! I'd also like to say that I am by no means good at grammar or spelling, so I'm terribly sorry for any mistakes throughout the story. Also, I'm type this mostly on my phone so that'll probably add to even more grammar mistakes. If you liked the first chapter please review!**

 **Disclaimer: I, by no means, own** _ **Harry Potter,**_ **or anything else created by J. K Rowling. I only own the characters that I have created.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Solemnly Swear**

 **Chapter Two**

Solstice stumbled out of the fireplace and into a brown haired boy taller than herself. She quickly planted her feet on the ground and gave the boy a quick yank on the arm to stop them both from toppling over.

"Sorry." The two spoke at the same time. Solstice smiled gently at him.

"I didn't mean to fall into you," She started. "I'm not the best with floo." A small laugh escaped from the boy's lips.

"It's no big deal." He paused for a moment. "You're rather strong, though." A small blush formed on Solstices cheeks as she gave a shaky chuckle. She wasn't used to be complemented.

N"Thanks. I'm Solstice, by the way, Solstice Dimitri."

"Cedric Diggory." He replied. "It was nice meeting you and all, but I must be going."

"You too." And with a slight wave, Cedric walked into the crowd leaving Solstice standing in the crowd.

"Does little Solstice have a boyfriend?" Xander teased her as he pulled her along to the train.

"I'd hope not. If she does the two of us would have to a talk." Dominik said protectively.

"It was just some boy I ran into, no need to worry." Solstice gave her brothers a lopsided grin before yanking her trunk up into the train. A man in a uniform then grabbed it and put it somewhere she couldn't see. All she had now was bag that held her uniform and a few coins and her wand.

Rolling their eyes, her brothers handed the man their trunks too and began to walk down the train's corridor. Solstice glanced into each compartment with eager eyes, seeing all types of people. As they were about to pass a compartment filled with a girl in a black and yellow sweater and two boys, Xander suddenly spoke,

"Those are some of my friends." He said with a smile. "Are you going to be okay, Solstice?"

"I'll be fine." She spoke confidently.

" I'll see you at the sorting." He said with a smile before he slipped into the compartment.

"I'm going to go find my friends, can you find a compartment on your own?" Dominik asked her.

"Oh course I can, go be with your friends." Solstice replied with a small smile.

"Thanks kiddo." He ruffled her a hair a bit before running down the corridor.

With a small sigh, Solstice continued walking in hope of finding a compartment empty, or only a few other first years.

Maybe I can find the compartment Cedric's in. She thought hopefully. Even though that weren't technically friends, he was the closest she had. Solstice began to walk faster, knowing that the train would start moving soon and she better be in a compartment by then.

She finally came to one with only one boy in it. With a deep breath, she raised her fist and knock on the glass. The boy raised his head, making his black dreadlocks fly around his head as he look at her. Solstice quickly pulled the door open and began to speak,

"Do you mind if I sit here?" She asked.

"Not at all, unless you-" He began to say.

"Thanks!" She interrupted. "I'm Solstice by the way."

"Um, I'm Lee Jordan."

"So, what house do you want to be in?"

"I don't know." He said as he lowered his head with a slight blush.

"What do you mean you don't- Oh." Solstice paused. "You're a muggle-born!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah."

"I'm a pureblood, but I really don't see why we need titles like that. _**Personally,**_ I think muggles are really cool!"

"Really?" He asked surprised.

"Yep!" Lee smiled at Solstice and she returned the gesture. "I mean, they've made so much progress without magic, you can't help but be impressed!"

"Not all wizards think, that way though." Lee said almost sadly.

"Well screw them! If they can't see how amazing they are, it's their loss not yours or mine."

"You're really cool, you know that right?"

"So I've been told." Solstice responded with a smirk. She knew that this was the start of beautiful friendship. Suddenly, two figures came barging into the small compartment. Both had flaming red hair that Solstice couldn't help but stare at.

"Can you believe him!" One practically yelled.

"What right does he have to-" The other gasped. With a small smile, Solstice waved her hand slightly.

"Lee! When did you find her?" The second person asked.

"I-" Lee began, but was cut off by Solstice.

"Woah, woah, woah. Who says that Lee found me!" She challenged.

"Well it's obvious, isn't?" The first replied.

"What?"

"He's a guy and you're, well, a girl." He stated simply.

"Excuse me!" Solstice exclaimed angrily. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't-"

"Guys!" Lee exclaimed, and the first red head and Solstice whipped their heads towards him.

Her mouth that was once a smile turned into a frown, as she grabbed her bag. In a few quick strides, she stood by the compartment doors.

"It was nice meeting you Lee, hopefully I'll see you in the same house as me." Solstice said shortly as she walked out into the hall.

"Hey, where are you going?" Lee asked.

"I'm finding a new a compartment."

"You don't have to!" Solstice turned around look him in the eye.

"I'll see you later, yeah?" She said with a look, daring him to argue.

"Sure." Nodding her head, she walked down the hall in search of a new compartment. In the background she could hear Lee scolding the two boys, saying that they scared her away. With a roll of her silver eyes, she glanced into compartments as she passed them.

After five compartments, she finally found one with only two other girls in it. Both had dark hair, one brown and one black, and darker skin tones. They were talking animatedly about something that Solstice couldn't hear. Hesitating for a second, she quickly knocked on the glass door.

One pair of dark brown eyes and another pair of hazel turned towards her. In a swift movement, she pulled open the door and asked,

"Is there room for one more?" The two other girls shared a quick look, before the one with black hair and brown eyes offered her a smile.

"Of course."

"Thanks." Solstice walked into the small room, closing the door behind her, and sat down next to the one with hazel eyes. "I'm Solstice."

"Angelina and Alicia." The black haired girl introduced the two of them. The girl with brown hair, Alicia, gave her a warm smile. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you come into our compartment now?" Angelina asked her.

"I was in a compartment with Lee, but then two other boys barged in and one started to insult me!" Solstice exclaimed as she threw her arms up. "He said that because I'm a girl I'm not as capable of doing something as simple as finding an open compartment!" The other two girls in the compartment began to laugh slightly. Solstice immediately became defensive and quickly asked them why they were laughing.

"It's just that you got so worked up over something so little." Alicia stated.

"Little! That's not little." Solstice replied with a small smile.

"Oh, honey," Angelina said. "We're going to be great friends. Now how do you feel about Quidditch?"

"Quidditch? I love it."

Solstice quickly jumped out of the train, almost being pushed to the ground by a couple of other students. Mumbling under her breath, she stood off to the side of the path, waiting for Alicia and Angelina to get off of the scarlet train.

"How'd you get off so fast?" Alicia asked as Solstice caught her arm to prevent her from falling.

"I'm a fast runner." Solstice offered with a sheepish smile.

"Psh!" Angelina scoffed as the three of them walked down the path. "I think that-" She was suddenly interrupted.

"First years! First years ove' here!" A deep voice rang out. The girls looked at each other as they pushed their way towards the man. "Four to a boat!"

Swiftly, Solstice stepped into one of the closer boats. Putting her foot into the boat, she bumped shoulders with somebody else. She quickly swung her head up and looked into a pair of chocolate eyes.

"Cedric!" She exclaimed.

"Solstice!" He mocked as he stepped out of the boat. "Here, you three can have this boat, we'll find another one." It was then that Solstice noticed the two boys standing next to Cedric.

"Thanks." She said as Angelina and Alicia stepped into the boat.

"No problem. See you around?"

"Definitely." She confirmed as she sat down on the wooden seat. After waving slightly at him, she turned towards the two girls.

"Who was that?" Alicia said with a dreamy sigh.

"That was my friend, Cedric. I met him on the platform." Solstice replied.

"I wish I were his friend."

"I could introduce you to him later." Solstice offered.

"Would you!" Alicia said with enthusiasm. Solstice replied with a giggle,

"Of course." Suddenly, all of the boats began moving down the small river like water way. "Woah!" Solstice began to tilt her head up to gaze at the starry night sky as the boats glided over the water.

"Look! The castle!" Somebody exclaimed for a different boat. She quickly turned her head, gaping in astonishment at the huge stone castle standing proudly in front of her.

"Wow." She gasped under her breath. Her silver eyes widening at the thought of all the secrets the castle must hold.

The boat bumped against the rocky shores of the river bank and students began to jump out of the boat and onto solid ground. To the right of Solstice, a blonde haired girl looked slightly green from the journey across the waters. Smiling sympathetically, she follow the giant man, the one who had directed the first years to the boats, up to the castle. A small smile played on her lips and her eyes sparkled with excitement and wonder of the years to come.

Hey there guys! Firstly, I'd like to thank Guest and OPD for their lovely comments that inspired to write this chapter over my Christmas break! I'd also like to thank all of you who read the first chapter of, "I Solemnly Swear."

This chapter didn't really go like how I imagined it, but oh well, I sort of liked how it ended up. Please comment if you enjoy the story so far! More comments equals more inspiration to right which means more chapters!

 ** _Disclaimer: I, by no means, own Harry Potter, or anything else created by J. K Rowling. I only own the characters that I have created._**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Solemnly Swear**

 **Chapter Three**

Solstice followed the large man, whose name she figured out was Hagrid, and the rest of the first years into the castle. Stone walls towards on either side of her, with portraits covering almost every inch of the them.

"Ahh!" A scream was heard near the front of the group. Pushing herself into her toes, Solstice peered over other students' heads only to a ghost flying above them.

"Little first years!" The ghost chuckled. "Look at your innocent little faces." Hearing a scoff behind her, Solstice whipped her head behind her, trying to find the culprit. Finding none, she brought her ate tension back to the ghost.

"Woah." She breathed as she craned her neck to follow his fast sweeps over the group. Her silver eyes wide with wonder with what else this place had in store in for her. She was so focused on the ghost that she didn't notice one pair of eyes focused intently on her.

"Peeves!" A strict voice echoed through the small corridor. Solstice turned her attention to the front of the hall as the ghost, Peeves, shot through one of the tall walls. Straightening herself, a witch in emerald green robes stood by the huge double doors."The sorting will begin soon." And with that, she walked briskly out of the room.

Immediately whispers broke out through the first years.

"I heard that we have to troll! A full grown one!" A voice announced.

"Really?" A small, squeaky voice asked. They sounded terrified.

"Yeah! It's over-"

"He's being a bloody idiot." Solstice interrupted as she turned her head to see the two red headed boys on either side of a little brunette. "You don't have to fight a troll." She assured. Her voice didn't waver as she spoke and a reassuring smile formed on her lips

"Oh." The girl said thankfully. With that, Solstice turned back to look at all the other first years. Some look petrified of what they might have to do, others had the same calm look on their faces as Solstice did, probably already knowing what they had to do.

"Prat."

Solstice whipped her head behind her to set her silver eyes into a stone hard glare at the redhead on the right. His blue eyes returned the favor. Taking a deep breath, Solstice forced herself to turn back around and not respond. She refused to be lowered to his level.

The double doors opened once again to show the same woman beckoning for them to come forward. Solstice allowed herself to move along with the group into a new room.

Four long tables, two on each side of her, filled the large hall, each with its own set of color. Students, older than Solstice, filled the benches by the tables, all wearing black robes with small strips of fabric on them matching the color of the table the sat at.

At the head of the hall stood one more table, filled with many different looking people, some big some small, Solstice could've sworn that one person was sitting on a bunch of books, filled the many chairs behind it.

But the thing that really caught her eye was the stool sitting in the middle of the aisle between the two inner tables. On top of it sat an old, wrinkled brown hat.

Suddenly, a mouth formed out of one of its folds as it began to sing,

" _Many years ago_

 _In times long gone by_

 _There was no school for the young_

 _To learn their birth given right_

 _Without instruction and training_

 _The wizards of the day_

 _Would rarely reach their full potential_

 _Much to our dismay_

 _Then one day_

 _Four friends came to say_

 _They must be taught_

 _They must be trained_

 _In a place to learn the trade_

 _The friends agreed_

 _A school must be made_

 _But each had their own to desire that must be fulfilled_

 _First was dauntless Gryffindor_

 _Filled to the brim with Lion's fire_

 _He called for the courageous_

 _To come hoist his flag_

 _Then came witty Ravenclaw_

 _Who saw brains and strength_

 _With the eyes of the Falcon came the brilliant and the mighty_

 _Third was our dear friend Hufflepuff_

 _Who sought out those with loyal blood_

 _To join the mighty Badger_

 _Last of the friends was the Snake King Slytherin_

 _Looking for great ambitio_ n

 _He showed those who followed him_

 _Magic's full potential_

 _But all good things must come to an end_

 _And soon four became three_

 _The great school of Hogwarts_

 _Lost all its harmony_

 _Now each year I pick and choose_

 _Where you ought to be_

 _Whether it be Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, maybe Hufflepuff or Slytherin_

 _I will tell you all_

 _It is not the house_

 _But those within_

 _For stand as one_

 _Or these great tall walls_

 _Will soon be just rubble on the ground_

 _Listen to my calls_

 _For I am the great and strong_

 _All knowing Sorting Hat."_

Applause echoed through the hall as the Sorting Hat ending is song. Solstice could heard relieved sighs all around her as some of the the other first years relaxed, knowing that all they had to do was wear a hat. A small laugh began to form in Solstice's throat, but she held it in, thinking that this may be the wrong time to laugh.

The strict looking witch stood beside the hat with a rolled piece of parchment in her hands.

In one quick motion, she whipped it open and spoke clearly,

"Berhil, Andrew."

A strangled noise came from Solstices right. A boy with messy blonde hair stepped forward as his face turned red with embarrassment. His brown eyes were turned to the stone floor as he stepped up to the stool. The woman lifted the hat as Andrew sat down, and placed it on top of his head. The hat covered half of his face.

It sat there for a few seconds before bellowing out its answer,

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table to the far the left burst into cheers. Many students dressed in blue and bronze jumped to their feet to welcome their new housemate.

"Caliph, Sophia." The woman spoke again, once the cheering had died down. A short and stocky girl stepped forward. Her mousy brown brown hair was pulled into a long braid that fell down her back, and her blue eyes stared determinedly at the hat. In short, swift strides she sat down on the stool. Almost immediately the hat responded,

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Yellow and black robed students let out excited shouts as Sophia joined them at their table to the far right.

"Diggory, Cedric." Solstice's ears perked up as she heard the name of her semi-friend. Pushing his way through the crowd of first years, Cedric came to the front of the group. He sent a nervous glance over his shoulder to Solstice as he passed her, which she responded to with an encouraging smile. Sticking up his chin, he walked proudly to the stool and sat down.

The hat took longer than it had with the other two. Finally it came to its conclusion,

"Better be HUFFLEPUFF!" Once again the table to the far right cheered for the new first year. Cedric sent a quick smile to Solstice before walking to his new house.

"Dimitri, Solstice."

Taking a shaky breath, Solstice took a step forward.

 _What if I mess up? What if I make a fool of myself._

Another hesitant step forward.

 _What if I'm not meant to be in any of the houses_.

She moved her left forward.

 _What if it just laughs and they send me back home_.

Two more steps until she'd be in front of the stool.

 _What if I'm not really a witch!_

One more step.

 _Maybe I'm not even magical. I could really be a squib._

Solstice stood in front of the hat, quickly turning around, she mustered up enough strength to sit down on the stool.

" _What do we have here." A voice spoke to her._

 _Woah! Are you the sorting hat!_ Solstice thought.

" _Yes, child."_

 _How can you be talking to me._

" _Magic of course."_

 _But-_

" _Now where to put to you. I wonder._ _So much potential. So many places you could be."_

 _What?_

" _Ravenclaw? No, no. Maybe Hufflepuff?"_

Solstice could feel her heart beat pick up.

 _You don't know where place me?_

" _No, dear child. I know exactly where to put you._ How about GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted the last part to the entire hall.

A roar of cheers filled the air as the hat was taken off of Solstices head. The table red and gold table, that was next to the Hufflepuff table, was exploding in cheers as she quickly walked towards it. Sitting in an empty seat, Solstice was greeted by many older students. One was a strong looking red head.

"Charlie Weasley, Gryffindor seeker!" He introduced himself.

"Solstice Dimitri, although you probably already knew that!" Solstice replied with a laugh.

"Yeah, McGonagall sort of gave that away." He said with a chuckle. "If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask, okay?"

"Yeah." And with that he turned back to watch the sorting. Allowing herself the freedom of letting her mind wonder, she didn't notice that another Gryffindor was sorted until she felt a weight to her right. Whipping her dark brown hair over her shoulder, she came face to face with dark brown eyes. "Lee!"

"Surprise." He said with a smile as a few of his dreadlocks fell into his face.

"I told you you had nothing to worry about!" Solstice said with a smile.

" I guess you were right." He said sheepishly.

"Aren't I always." Lee scrunched up his nose and stuck out his tongue at her. Solstice was about to do the same, but the Sorting Hat shouted Gryffindor once again drew her attention away from him. Jumping to their feet, Lee and Solstice cheered along with the rest of their house of their newest member. Angelina Johnson.

"You're in Gryffindor!" Solstice exclaimed as Angelina slid onto the bench across from her.

"I guess I am." She replied, just as enthusiastically.

" Hopefully Alicia will be too." Angelina was about to reply when Lee butted in,

"Mind introducing me, Solstice?" He said.

"Oh! Angelina, Lee Jordan. Lee, Angelina Johnson."

"Nice to meet you." Lee said in a posh accent.

"You too." Angelina replied with a slight laugh. Another girl had been sorted into Gryffindor, but instead of sitting by the three of them, she sat by a boy who look as if he could be her brother.

Not too long after, another Gryffindor was sorted, a boy this time, who went to sit by a black hair boy four spots down from Solstice.

"Spinnit, Alicia." Solstice whipped her head around to look at the Sorting Hat. Some off her dark brown locks managed to find their way into Lee's open mouth, he was about to speak.

"Come Alicia." Solstice said under breath.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled.

"Yeah!" Solstice cheered with the rest of the Gryffindors as Alicia ran over to sit by them.

"Thank goodness!" She exclaimed as she plotted down by Angelina, "I was worried that I'd sorted somewhere else!"

It didn't seem to take too long until the finally two first years were being sorted. Lee quickly turned around to watch, Solstice soon following.

A sneer quickly formed on her face as she noticed that it was the red headed boys.

"Weasley, Frederick." The one on the right walked up confidently to the stool and sat down, making the sneer on Solstice's face deepen. Not a second later the hat yelled out Gryffindor.

Unlike all the other times, Solstice didn't jump and cheer with the rest of her housemates, instead she threw her head back with a groan.

"Weasley, George." The other twin repeated what his brother had done and was soon sitting next to him at the red and gold table.

"Look, if it isn't Princess here, sitting at the same table as us." A smug voice said from across the table of Solstice.

This was going to be a long year.

 **Hope you guys liked the third chapter of "I Solemnly Swear!" I think that this was my longest chapter yet. If you like it please review. I'd like to thank those who did review on both chapter one and two.**

 **Disclaimer: I, by no means, own Harry Potter, or anything else created by J. K Rowling. I only own the characters that I have created**


End file.
